Sweet Melody
by Chocolate Star
Summary: Usagi despises Mamoru, he apparently enjoys messing everything up for her. Is this a love story never to come true?! R&R(its a complete story I know some poeple hate reading unfinished stories)
1. A chocolatey mess!

  
  
hi everybody! Okay this is my first fanfiction ever so please read and review! I told you  
that I would write a fic to accompany my  
poem sweet melody! well here it is since its my first fic I don't know if I should say its  
good or not that's for you all to decide! Oh  
and this is self edited so I'm warning you! excuse all mistakes!  
  
disclaimer: I do not own sailormoon or any of its characters! *sobs* but if you're willing  
to sell it I have about hmmmm 27 bucks?  
so don't sue me you wont get anything!  
  
  
SWEET MELODY  
  
  
  
Blonde haired blue eyed Tsukino Usagi walked down the street to the arcade. Humming  
the tune of Canon. She was extremely   
happy today! She walked into the arcade and took her usual stool.  
"Hi Motoki!"  
"Hey Usagi what would you like," asked the gorgeous guy behind the counter?  
"Oh just a double cheeseburger with everything, large fries, a large chocolate milkshake,  
and a slice of that yummy chocolate  
cake! Please!"  
As soon as her order arrived she began to eat happily away.  
"Stuffing your face again meatball Head" came a voice from behind her?  
She didn't bother to turn around, she already knew who it was. It had to be Mamoru the  
biggest jerk in Tokyo.  
Even though he had that sexy body and those beautiful eyes that you could get lost in, and  
that lovely ebony hair that no one  
could possibly resist the urge to run their hands through. Oh and not to mention his smile!   
'I wonder what it would be like to kiss him?'   
Usagi blushed at the thought. Mamoru walked over and took the stool next to hers.  
"You wouldn't mind if I had some of your cake would you Meatball Head?"  
Without waiting for an answer he grabbed a fork and dug in. Andrew gasped! It didn't  
matter how much you teased or tortured   
or taunted Usagi but you NEVER EVER take Usagi's cake! Surprisingly enough Usagi  
didn't make a move to take it back.  
She just sat there a fry half way to her open mouth and stared. Still not over the shock of  
what he'd done! Then she got up,  
grabbed her shake, dumped it on his head, and walked out of the arcade without saying  
another word. She fumed the rest of the  
way home. Back in the arcade Motoki was laughing his ass off! Mamoru shot him a look,  
and said "Are you going to get me a   
towel or not?"  
"You know Mamoru it was your fault! You knew better than to mess around with Usagi  
when it comes to food!"  
Mamoru sighed he knew that he had made a big mistake this time. Usagi would be  
extremely mad at him now! He hadn't known  
she'd react so violently to his little joke. He couldn't bare the thought of his Usako being  
mad at him. He didn't know how but   
over the few years he'd known that lovely blonde he seemed to have fallen in love with  
her. Everything about her seemed to   
amaze him. Of course Motoki had known this for quite some time.  
  
After he was cleaned up he said good bye to Motoki. And returned to his apartment to  
shower and freshen up. There was no way  
he was going to find Usagi today to apologize for what he had done.  
  
Usagi lay in bed thinking of the days events. She was still furious over what Mamoru had  
done. Luna after hearing what had  
happened seemed to think Usagi was over reacting Usagi started to feel sorry for what she  
did to Mamoru even though the baka  
deserved it! She began to feel so bad about it that she cowed to apologize to him as soon  
as she saw him tomorrow. Plus  
she didn't want anything to keep her from fully enjoying the look on Minako's face after  
she saw what Usagi had bough for her!  
It was a crystal cat that looked almost exactly like Artemis. She would have gotten herself  
one that looked like Luna but she  
didn't have enough for it. 'Mina-chan will be so happy!' 


	2. Apologies

Hey everyone! Miss me? Of course you did! Well heres the next chapter.  
  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
*the next day*  
  
Usagi worke up a little late so she frapped the crystal figurine and ran out the door. Thinking after she apologized to Mamoru  
she'd go straight to the temple to see Mina. It was a sight to see! All that was visible was a pair of pigtails trailing after a girl  
who looked like she was running for her life! She made it into the arcade just in time to see Mamory entering. She braced herself  
for what was going to happen next. She knew he would probably never let her live this down. But oh well! This was something   
she had to do. She walked up to him and tapped him on teh shoulder. He turned around and looked at her. She was so nervous  
she went,  
  
"MamoruI'msosorryaboutwhatIdidyesterdayIdidn'tmeantobutyoujustmademesomadI'msorrycanyouforgiveme?"  
  
"Whoa slow down there Meatball Head! Now try that again but slower!"  
She took a deep breath and started again.  
  
"Mamoru I'm so sorry about what I did yesterday I didn't mean to but you just made me so mad I'm sorry can you forgive me?"  
She bit her lip and started to shuffle her feer while her dands held the cat.  
Mamory was taken back, Usagi apologizing to HIM? Wow thats a first!  
  
"Usagi I'm sorry for what I did. I really didnt mean to it's just that you looked so cute sitting there eating away. I just had to do   
something!"  
  
Mamory regretted the words as soona s they were out. He ahd just told her she was cute! And now Usagi was giving him a   
quizzical look.  
  
"Uh.....uh....." Mamoru was stuttering and at a loss for words.  
  
Instead of prolonging the moment he shoved past Usagi. But a loud wailing made him turn back around. There was Usagi bent  
over picking up the remains of her crystaline cat. Mamoru started to bend down and help her.  
  
"No Mamoru, No! Just leave it you've messed up everything enough! Just leave me alone! Ok?"  
  
He looked into those beautiful blue eyes that were now filled with tears raging with pain,anger, and immense sorrow.  
  
"Do you know how long it took me to save up for this? Minachan has been such a nice friend to me and I felt as if I should give  
her something! It took me 3 months to save up for this cat! You just have to ruin anything good that happens to me! Do you get  
some sick pleasure out of seeing me cry? I only had enough to ger her one otherwise I would have gotten myself one that looked  
like Luna! I thought she deserved it more than me! But now you've gone and ruined everything for me! Just leave me alone I'm   
sick and tired of you annoying me! Just go away! I HATE YOU!  
  
Mamoru flinched at the last 3 words. Him Usako hate him? Seeing the look on Usagi's face he walked ou of the arcade. His   
heart was breaking. He didn't think that Usagi was capable of such harsh words! He knew he had to do something to make this   
better.  
  
Usagi slumped down onto the ground burying her tear streaked face in her knees.Sobs were shaking her body as she cried   
uncontrolably.  
  
Motoki came over and hugge her. He couldn't bare to see Usagi cry. Even though he had never told Mamory he loved this  
little angel. Usagi hugged him adn cried on his shoulder.He comforted her silently telling her from time to time that it was OK  
and that she shouldn't cry! He rested his chin on her head trying to get her to stop crying.  
  
Mamoru peered back into the arcade and felt a flash of jealousy towards his best friend. But as he started to walk through the  
farden he got an idea.......  
  
  
Hey everyone sorry this is so short but I dont ahve time to type up any more I'm so sleepy! *yawn* and my fingers are starting  
to cramp up! Hope you enjoyed! I'll try to get out teh next chapter soon!  



	3. Shop a thon!

Hey everyone! I wasn't going to post this chapter but after those death threats from you all  
*is held at gun point* hehehe...  
*shudders* I decided to post this! Pardon all the mistakes but I'm kind of under pressure!  
*gets glare from person holding gun*  
  
disclaimer: unfortunately I don't own sailormoon but I wouldn't mind buying it *looks in  
purse* crap I seemed to have lost my   
check book but I have monopoly money!   
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Usagi felt immense pain! She couldn't keep all the pain bottled up inside! She couldn't  
help herself she was sick of Mamoru   
ruining her life! She should've known he couldn't possibly be nice to her! She did hate  
him! But in her secret put away heart   
she still loved him. She was grateful to have Motoki there his strong arms were  
comforting. She was happy to have a friend  
like him. Usagi stopped crying and pulled away from Motoki.  
  
"Thanks Motokisan."  
  
"It's okay Usagi. Anytime you need me I'm here, remember that."  
  
Motoki went and grabbed a broom to go and clean up the pieces.  
  
After everything was cleaned up Usagi went to the temple. She knew she was late so she  
hurried along. Rei would tell at her.  
The girls were supposed to go shopping. Maybe shopping would cheer her up. Makoto,  
Rei, Ami, and Mina, were almost  
ready to leave.   
  
Makoto looked up and said, "There you are Usagi! We thought you ditched us!"  
  
"Sorry Mako that baka Mamoru messed everything up!"  
  
"As Usual," they all said in unison.   
  
She explained what had happened  
  
They all saw how upset Usagi was so they tried extra hard to cheer her up. They went  
through a ton of clothing stores.  
Everyone tried on whacky outfits to make Usagi laugh. After lunch Usagi was back to her  
normal self. When each of them had so  
many bags that they could no longer walk they decided to call it a day.  
  
Usagi had this intense feeling of anticipation knowing something was going to happen.  
She was extremely confused, she had this  
funny feeling but didn't know what to make of it! She got home to a note on the front  
door.  
  
Usagi,  
Your dad and I are going on vacation for 3 days with some friends. We have  
arranged for Shingo to stay at   
a friend's house There's money for your food on the coffee table. Have fun!  
Love,  
Mom & Dad  
  
P.S. STAY OUT OF THE KITCHEN!!!!!  
  
Usagi blushed at the last remark. She was known to be an accident just waiting to happen  
in the kitchen.  
  
Well at least she had Luna to keep her company while they were gone! Unknown to her  
parents her cat, Luna, could talk. She went to the coffee table 'Wow! 75 bucks! (AN:  
Sorry I have no clue about Japanese money so I'm havin U.S. money k? *uncertain look  
on face* hehehe....) I can do a lot with this!' She grabbed the money and rushed upstairs.  
As soon as Usagi opened the door she gasped!  
  
  
hehehe cliff hanger aren't I evil? *smirks* well what do you think will happen next?!?!? Ill  
try to get the chapter out soon but I'm not making any guarantees! c ya! *runs off  
laughing madly! starts to shriek "I'M FREE!!! I'M FREE!" you all better review or im not  
going to post the next chapter!   



	4. Surprises

Hey everybody Im back! I know I left you all at a bad point in my last chapter *evil laugh* I couldn't resist! well heres chapter four enjoy!   
  
disclaimer: THough im reluctant to say i dont own sailormoon i will.... i dont own sailormoon or any of its characters *sobs* I dont own Romeo or Juliet either *sigh* that was a romantic lay! *drinks poison* ahhh nope i cant die yet! I have to finish my story! *audience applaudes at fantastic performance* *bows* hehehe  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
Usagi opened the door and gasped! Roses......roses......millions of them... All over her room! In the middle was an assortment of baloons all that said 'I'm Sorry'   
  
"Oh my God! These are beautiful! Oh, theres a card too!"  
  
My dear Usagi,  
Can you please forgive me?  
  
Sincerely,  
The biggest jerk in Tokoyo.  
more formally known as Mamoru.  
  
  
"These flowers are beautiful but theres o way in hell I'm letting him off that easily! wow.... he must have bought out all teh flower shops in Tokoyo!"  
  
All of a sudden she realized Luna wasn't there.  
  
"Luna......LUNA?!?!"  
  
She saw that her bedroom window was open.   
  
"Oh she probably went to Mina's house to see Artemis." *sigh*  
  
After putting all the roses in cases she took a shower and just lay in bed. Soon enough she fell asleep.  
  
Mamoru was in a rtee right outside of Usagis window. He was waiting to see her reaction. After hearing and witnessing it all he hurried back home to figure out something else.  
  
*the next day*  
  
Usagi's alarm went off the next morning. Reminding her that she had school. 8:05?  
'Oh No! I'm going to be late!' She got dressed, ran into the kitchen, grabbed a poptart, and ran out the door. She made it to school a little early! Ami was sitting under a tree her nose buied in a text book as usual. Ami looked up,  
  
"Wow Usagichan you're here early today!"  
  
"Yea, I wonder how that could be," said Mako approaching her from behind!  
  
Usagi just stood there confused.  
  
"Oh I remember now! I set my clock 15 minutes ahead last night so I wouldn't be late today! Smart huh? Plus my parents are out of town so I wanna make a good impression on them by not being late!   
  
"Wouldn't Luna wake you up?"  
  
"No I think she spent the night at Minas."  
  
"Theres the bell we better get going or we'll be late," Ami said.  
  
The day dragged on, Usagi could barely stay awake,  
  
Finally it was English class! For once Usagi actually liked what they were studying! They were reading Romeo and Juliet by Shakespere!  
  
'Wow this is so romantic' thought Uagi. She was so enraptured with the play that she didn't notice a delievery man enter the room and walk up to her. The man tapped her shoulder.  
  
"Tsukino Usagi?"  
she looked up  
  
"Yea thats me."  
  
"I need to sign here please."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well as you can see these are roses but I'm only a delievery man I don't know whats in the packages!"  
  
Usagi blushed at being so dump. She signed and took the pakages.  
  
  
Hehe you all will have to wait til next time to see whats in them!! Promise that the next chapter will be MUCH longer. and ill try not to leave you hanging.....wait a min.... *reconsiders* we'll see! hehehe! Write to me i like email! Sitara867@hotmail.com And you better review or you wont know what happens! *evil laugh* 


	5. Shocked

Hey everyone! So so so so so so sorry about taking so long to post this but I have been really buz so I didn't get time! But anyway... Whats up? Hehehe I left you all hanging didnt I? *evil laugh* *satisfied smirk* you all have to check out some of my poetry too! Im very dissapointed with the amounts of reviews I'm getting on them! *pouts* please!please! please! read some and review! *gets down on knees and beggs* im not nice when I'm dissapointed! *crazed look on face* I'll stop updating my story hehehe..... no im not that mean...... yet...... so you all should read some of them and please review! well on with the story!  
  
disclaimer: I dont own sailormoon or anything else for that matter.... well atleast not anything significant! So dont sue me you all wont get a single penny!  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
She looked around to see that the whole class, Mr.Tolndes and even the delivery man was looking at her. Waiting for her to open the packages!  
She started to open the packages but then someone yeled out  
  
"Read the card!"  
  
She read the card  
  
My dearest Usako,  
I am really truely sorry for what I did. Can you meet me for dinner tonight? I'd like to take you the the ( AN:not very original I know but get over it!) Crescent Moon restaraunt. (AN: Is there such a pleace in Tokoyo? *confused look*) Its a fancy place so dress i your best! If you're willing to go I'll pick you up around 7:30!  
  
Sincerely,  
Mamoru  
  
  
She looked at the bouquet of roses there were a dozen red ones and one white one in the middle.  
  
She finished opening the packages there were chocolates and a stuffed blue/ice blue bunny.  
  
Mako and AMi walked over to her.  
  
"Whose it from," they both asked?  
  
"It's from..... Mamoru....!"  
  
"What?!?!?!" they both shreiked!   
  
"YEa, its from Mamoru, and he's incited me to dinncer with him tonight at the Crescent Moon!"  
  
Makoto looket at her like she was psycho.  
  
"The Crescent Moon? NO way! Do you how damn expensice that place is??"  
  
"Yea I do! Thats whats freaking me out Plus he could have taken anyone but why me? Im stupid and klutzy and not ver pretty.... Im sure they have the wrong Tsukino Usagi!"  
  
"Usagi first of all you're very pretty And don't let anyone tell you differently. Second you're NOY stuid! ust a little dumb but not stupid! Plus you haven't had a kluzt attack in a while!"  
  
Makoto tried comforting her Ami just stood there speechles.That is so not like Ami!  
  
"Amichan do you think I should go?"  
  
"Of course you should go! Are you crazy?" Ami said.  
  
"Usago you have to go shopping for a dress after school with us!"  
  
"Sure you parents did leve my 75 bucks buts thats for food!"  
  
"Thats okay you can eat at my place forr the next few days plus we'll lend you more money if you need it! RIght Ami?"  
  
"Yea yea ofcourse! I'm so happy for you Usagichan!"  
  
After school the girls ran to Rei's temple and they all went shopping.  
  
Of course they stopped at Mia's house to pick her up! How could they go shopping without Mina? Plus if they did she'd never let them hear the end of it.  
  
At the arcade Mamoru sat with Motoki.  
  
"I'm going to do it tonight."  
  
"Do what," asked Motoki  
  
"I'm going to tell Usagi that I love her!"  
  
"Are you sure that's a good idea?"  
  
"No but I'm going to do it anyway."  
  
"Okay, then good luck! I really think she likes you too. Just that shes to stubborn to realize it!"  
  
Motoki replied with a pained expression on his face.  
  
"Whats wrong Motoki," asked Mamoru?  
  
Nothing.....nothing.... don't worry about it. You have your own problems to deal with at the moment!"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yea, I'm sure. Don't worry about it!"  
  
"Okay, just know I'll be here if you ever need me! Well I'm going to go hom enow okay?"  
  
"Okay, bye..."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Motoki watched his friend leave. He knew better than to say anything to him about his feelings for Usagi to Mamoru.  
That would hurt them both too much. He loved Usagi but knew that she only thought of him as a big brother. It pained him to know thats all she saw in him but he had grown to understand that. Plus it's the better than nothing right? He knew he could go iyt with Reika again. But Mamoru truely loved Usagi and Motoki knew he shouldn't do anything to make him regret it (impossible). Ever since Mamory let that beautiful blonde into his life, he had changed! For the better!  
  
Usagi and her friends walked ointo a store called Gowns Galore (AN: corny I know! But its 1:28 AM and I cant think of anything better!) They found 3 dresses that would look good. An ice blue one, a black one, and a red one.  
  
The red ont was knee length with green lace for its sleeves and as a net over the dress. Usagi tried that on first. Whe she walked out the girls all said "NO!" It was very loose around the edges. And the colors didnt look right on her. It didnt expose her beautiful figure or anything. She looked like she was wearing a bag!  
  
the next dress she tried on was the ice blue. It was full sleeves and came down to her feet. it brought out her eyes. The sleeves flared out at the ends it had a deep V neck and the material was stretchable and it looked sparkly shiny.  
  
"That one looks nice," said Mako.  
  
"Yes, it flatters your figure, but I think its too long!"  
  
""Try on the black one," suggested Ami.  
  
"Yea," agreed Rei.  
  
The black one was backless and sleeveless... It tied at the back of her neck. The lenght of it was short, it came up about 4 inches shorter than mid thigh. It complimented her skin color well. It had a deep V neck; which showed the rose tatoo she had on her right breast. The dress had a silver design that formed a vine like border around the neck ending in a rose.   
  
"Wow!" they all said.  
  
"You have to get it," demanded Mina!  
  
"Yea" agreed the rest.  
  
It was a little more than what Usagi had but they all pitched in and got her the dress, matching high heels and a matching purse! She already had the jewelry and the makeup she needed.  
  
"Oh wow! Look at the time, its 6:00! I be tter get home! Mina you and Mako are oing to help me get ready right," asked Usagi?  
  
"Yea ofcourse! Lets go Mako! We'll see you two later ok?" asked Mina referring to Ami and Rei.  
  
"Yup!"  
  
Usagi, Makoto and Mina hurried to her house to get ready!  
*********************  
  
Finally! Another chapter finished! Ohhh I wonder whats going to happen on the date! hehehe I know and you dont! Well read and review will ya? of course you will! Ill try to get the next chpter out sometime this week! I'LL TRY! well c ya! hope you liked it!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. The Date

Hey peeps! Howz it goin? Miss me? course you did! I've been buzy this weekend so I wasnt able to type up and get out chapter 6 sorry! But its here now and I'm thinking its pretty good! hehehe self praise *nervous laugh* Well anyway on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer! I dont own sailormoon or any of its characters! And I dont own Toby Keith and any of his lyrics. *sigh* though I wouldnt mind if I was able to write meaningful lyrics like that! Dont boter suing me! You wont get crap! lol  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
*1 hour & 25 mins later*  
  
"Wow! I look great," exclaimed Usagi as she gazed at herself in her full length mirror.   
  
"You guys did a great job!"  
  
Mako beamed,  
"We did didn't we?"   
  
Mina just giggled.  
  
*Ding dong Ding dong*   
  
"Theres the doorbell," said Mina.  
  
"Oh my God, Oh my god, Oh my God!!!"  
  
"Shut up Usagi and go open the door before the guy leaves," shreiked Minako.  
  
"Oh yea," said Usagi still shaking with nervousness.  
  
"Quit shaking and calm down" said Makoto!  
  
Usagi finally made it to the door. She opened it to the most gorgeous guy that she had ever seen! Mamoru looked damn sexy in his suit!  
  
"Wow Usagi you... you look great, exclaimed an awe struck Mamoru.  
  
"Thanks! Umm... let me grab my purse and we can leave!"  
  
"Oh dont just stand there come in," She called over her shoulder as an afterthought.  
  
She ran back up to her room and she saw Mina and Mako staring out the window.  
  
"You guys we haven't even left!"  
  
The two blushed *sweatdrop* "OH!"  
  
As they walked to Mamoru's car she gazed back at the house to see her two friends' faces plastered to the window. Mina was drooling!   
  
Usagi let a giggle escape.  
  
"What are you laughing at" asked Mamoru?  
  
She pointed to the house and laughed, "Them!"  
  
Mamoru gave an amused smirk and opened the door to his red convertible for her. He closed the door and walked to the drivers side.  
  
They didn't say much during the car ride. Neither of them would have been able to say anything without stuttering.  
  
When they got to the restaraunt they were taken to a private room.  
  
"You had a private room booked for us," questioned Usagi?  
  
"Yea, I dont want any interruptions tonight."  
  
The menu arrived and they made their orders. Usagi couldn't help but think how expensive everything was!  
  
"So Usagi hows it been?"  
  
"Its been fine... how about you?"  
  
"Same here... do you have any boyfriend at the time?"  
  
"No I've been asked out a lot but thats about it no one special. I was seeing a lot of Josh but I'm not seeing him anymore. How about you you have anyone special in your life?"  
  
"No not really, there is someone who I like but she doesn't know it yet."  
  
"Really," Usagi asked? She didn't know why but she felt a sharp pang of jealousy towards that girl.  
  
"Don't think its rude of me to ask but why did you bring me?"  
  
"Becuase I'm really sorry about how rude I've been to you these past years. And I kind of wanted to make it up to you. Plus I wanted to see you and not argue and fight like usual. I just wanted to spend a nice quite night out with my favorite meatball head.... sorry couldn't resist!"  
  
"But of all the people out there why choose me to torment?"  
  
"I dont know I coudlnt help myself I just had to get your attention."  
  
"Why? I mean didn't you have anything better to do than bug a girl who oyou knew nothing about?"  
  
The meals arrived but he didn't reply for the longest time. They ate their food in silence until he spoke.  
  
"No I didn't, I dont know why but I just wanted you to like me. But I guess it didnt help that I teased and tormented you."  
  
"No that didn't help!"  
  
That was about all they said during the rest of the meal. Usagi would glance up from her food from time to time to find Mamoru staring at her with a faraway look on his face. She'd blush and busy herself by eating again.  
  
Mamoru could tell that the way he was looking at her made her feel embarassed; but he couldn't take his eyes off of her.  
  
After the meal was finished they walked out onto the dance floor togather. It was a slow song. Toby Keith "You Shouldn't kiss Me Like This"   
  
The song was fitting with the moment real well!   
  
"I got a funny feeling   
The moment that your lops touched mine  
Something shot right through me  
My heart skipped a beat in time  
Theres a different feeling about you tonight  
Its got me thinging lots of crazy things"  
  
Usagi looked up at Mamoru's handsome face. They gazed into each others eyes and slowly closed the gap between their lips.  
  
"You shouldn't kiss me like this  
Unless you mean it like that  
Cause I'll just close my eyes  
And I wont know where Im at  
We'll get lost on this dance floor  
Spinning around, and around,  
and around, and around"  
  
The song ended and they came apart. Usagi tried to read what was in his eyes but she couldn't figure ti out. He payed the bill and they walked out to his car.  
  
"Usagi are you in a rush to get home?"  
  
"No... why?"  
  
"I wanted to take you somewhere... will you go?"  
  
"I guess, but where?"  
  
"Thats a surprise!"  
  
**************  
Hey everyone! hows it goin? well leats see this was a good place to stop! Like dont like? all comments appreciated! review! well last chapter coming soon!Im not going to do an epilouge forr this story I'm out of ideas for it so no epilouge! SOrry! But next chapter is the last one! Im so happy iim almost done with the story! I'm so prooud! *beams* Its my first fan fic ever! well any way have fun! c ya! =Þ 


	7. A Dance

Hey people hows it goin? well this is the last chapter *sigh of relief* Im working on 2 more stories! good rite? yea well anyway I can see that you all loved wheere i left off last time rite? lol cliff hangers dont you just love them? yea well anyway on with the story!  
  
disclaimer I dont own sailormoon or any of its characters *sniff sniff* *mumbles something about damn rich people* well anyway dont sue me! u wont get nothing~  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
They drove up to the lake and stopped.  
  
"Are we there yet," asked Usagi?  
  
"No not yet close your eyes," said Mamoru. "NO PEEKING!"  
  
"Okay," sighed Usagi.  
  
They walked for 10 minutes and finally came to where he was taking her.  
  
She opened her eyes and gasped eyes wide with admiration.  
  
"Wow! This is the most beautiful rose garden I have ever seen!"  
  
"Yea.... would you like to dance?"  
  
"Dance?! Thers no music!"  
  
"Yes there is. Open this.  
  
He handed her a little package wrapped in silver wrapping paper with bunnies on it.  
  
She curiously opened the package, there inside was a beautiful white treasure chest with a moon and star on it, it was a music box.  
  
"Lift open the lid," said Mamoru.  
  
She did and there came the soft tinkle of Chopin.  
  
"I love this tune," exclaimed Usagi  
  
"I know, I always wondered about the tune you wre always humming, and Motoki told me it was Chopin!"  
  
"Thank You!"  
  
"You're welcome, care to dance?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"They spun around and around under the moonlight.  
  
"Ashiteru Usako."  
  
"Do you mean it?"  
  
She asked a little taken aback by the sudden confession.  
  
"Yea ofcourse! I've loved you since the first day you threw that test paper on my head."  
  
"Ashiteru Mamochan."  
  
With those words they kissed under the silver moonlight.  
  
THE END!!!!!  
********  
  
  
Whew! Finally its done! I'm free! Wow this was much longer than i anticipated! Well heres the poem I wrote for the fic!  
  
  
*******  
  
Sweet Melody  
  
Your strong warm arms  
Hold me so tight  
As we dance  
Under the moonlight  
  
The soft music plays  
The song Canon in D  
I feel so beautiful  
As you hold me  
  
Twirling round and round  
In the rose garden  
As the usic box plays  
I feel your grip harden  
  
The magic surrounds us  
As you whisper your love  
The stars brightly twinkle  
From the heavens aboce  
  
The melody takes over  
Our hearts start to race  
The night surrounds us  
Its our magical place  
  
  



End file.
